


Izuku's Big Joke

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parenting, Batman!Aizawa, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joker!Izuku, Mute Shinso, Three Harley Quinns, UA is a University, Villain Asui Tsuyu, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi, cause why not?, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was cast aside by society, like the punchline of a bad joke. Everyone thought he was worthless, and so he decided to show them.After all, it only takes one bad day to change a person entirely.





	1. You wanna know how I got these scars?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. If you're here, you're either new or you came from my other fic, My Xeno Academia. Please, if you haven't read that already go check that out. Anyway, here's another take on Joker!Izuku, and honestly, I'm scared of what I've created.
> 
> I want to thank both WhiteTiger789 and Nail22nd for betaing this fic and giving me horrible ideas.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please comment down below.
> 
> I do not own Batman or MHA. Please don't sue me.

Ever since its construction, the weather around Arkham Asylum always seemed to be rainy. There was no sunshine, no overcast, no difference. It always rained, and overall it was a general pain in the ass. 

Not that it mattered to the inmates. They weren't allowed outside without supervision. Even then, who would want to go out in such bad weather?

A green-haired inmate sat looking out his barred window, watching the rainfall. The weather outside was awful, as usual. He would've thought of a joke, had it not been the drugs he had been forced to take. A dry smile crossed his lips. It was almost therapy time. He couldn't wait to make another shrink tear out their hair in frustration or run out terrified.

"Inmate 00168, step away from the door." 

The green-haired inmate stepped into the middle of his cell, raising his hands as the door opened. A guard entered the cell, followed by another, a third watching the cell door. The first guard handcuffed the inmate, securing his feet as well with a set of ankle braces. Now particularly immobilized, the second guard shoved the inmate forward.

The inmate stumbled forward, catching himself before he fell. Looking over his shoulder he grinned widely. "Bit forward, aren't we? Buy me dinner first." He let out a cackle, the guard grimacing under his visor.

"Just get moving, inmate." The guard nudged the green-haired teen forward again, forcing him to move. 

"Alright, alright. What's the matter with you? Can't take a joke?" 

The guard said nothing, instead remaining an emotionless statue.

The greenette inmate scoffed. "Tough crowd."

The trio of guards marched the young man down the asylum's long corridors, the other inmates jeering as the group passed. They reached their destination quickly; the guards handcuffing the inmate to a steel table in an observation room. Once the teen was secure, the guards left, the teen watching them depart.

Oh, he was looking forward to the next psychologist assigned to him. What would they be like? A man, or perhaps a woman? He chuckled. Men were easier to break. They always tried to assert their dominance, but they quickly realized who was actually in charge. Women were an entirely different story. Sometimes they tried to be dominant, but most of the time they were fine with letting him tell his "story." 

Speaking of, which one was he gonna tell today? He had used the yakuza one last time, and the comedian story honestly didn't make any sense, even to him. Was it time to think up a new one? 

Footsteps followed by muffled voices outside the room told him that he had no time. Yakuza it was. The man gathered his thoughts, rehearsing the story in his head. He had gotten into the yakuza and saw something he shouldn't have. The boss wasn't happy and had burned these scars onto his face as punishment. 

A buzzer sounded, and the door opened, revealing a tall blonde woman in a lab coat. She was holding a clipboard and wore a strained expression on her face. She walked into the room and sat opposite from the inmate, looking at him with an expression of indifference.

The inmate grinned, the scars on his cheeks creating quite the grotesque image. "Hey there doc. How's it going? I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya, AKA ‘The Joker'. I know who you are. I also know that I'm not the first psychiatrist to work with you, but I hope to be the last." The woman interrupted him, giving Izuku a look.

The inmate cackled. Oh, this one was going to be fun to break. He was already thinking of ways to get under her skin. 

"Why don't we begin by introducing ourselves. I'm Dr. Ryuko Tsuchikawa, although you may know me as Pixie-Bob from the Wild Wild Pussycats." The doctor began shuffling through Izuku's file.

"I don't really see the point in introducing myself if you already have the file, doc." 

"The file may tell me your medical information, as well as your many 'origin stories,' but it really doesn't tell me anything about you." Dr. Tsuchikawa closed the file, placing it in front of her and fixing Izuku in a stare.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku grinned. "Are you sure you wanna know, doc? My story isn't the prettiest."

The doctor nodded, giving Izuku the sign to continue.

"Well, you see, I used to be a member of the yakuza, and one day I happened to see something I wasn't supposed to. The boss decides to punish me by taking a blowtorch to my cheeks, making the beautiful face you now see before you." 

Dr. Tsuchikawa gave him a look. "Really? Because that's not what you told your last psychiatrist. In fact, the report says that you received those scars from your supposed boss's right-hand man." She peered into the file, reading the official report. "Which leaves two possibilities. Either the report is wrong, or you're lying." The former pro-hero glared at Izuku, looking for any sign of dishonesty.

Izuku frowned. This was new. The shrink had actually bothered to read the report before coming in. He sighed. "You got me doc. I was never in the yakuza."

The blonde's glare softened. "I thought so. Now, do you mind telling what really happened?" 

"Well, I was trying out as a comedian, and the people in charge said I wasn't funny. So I'm walking home, distraught when suddenly a villain with a fire-based quirk jumped me. Really big guy. Almost looked like a demon. Anyways, turns out the guy had a sadistic streak, and he decides to burn a smile on my face. Luckily, a hero showed up before he could do anything else to me, but the damage was done." Izuku finished his story, looking over at the doctor.

"Bullshit." 

That threw Izuku for a loop. The shrinks never swore this early. Swearing usually happened after three or four sessions. The last one had been hard to crack, but he had cursed in the middle of their third session.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be a bit more talkative, 'Joker.' Tough crowd?" Dr. Tsuchikawa was really grilling him and it was starting to work. The only solution was to be silent. 

The act lasted for about five seconds before the blonde had enough.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going to have to recommend that you be transferred to Tartarus, effective immediately. I'm assuming you've heard the stories. And you can forget about any chance of escaping the prison, as the security is designed to specifically disable all the quirks of the prisoners. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Izuku decided to call Tsuchikawa's bluff. He stayed silent, glaring at her with contempt.

"Nothing? That's unfortunate. I'll get the Warden to sign the transfer paperwork tonight." The blonde stood up, gathering her things and walking over to the door, her fist raised to knock on it.

"Wait."

She turned. "Are you ready to tell me the truth now, Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow before grinning. "You wanna know how I got these scars? Then take a seat; it's a long story."

Dr. Tsuchikawa sat down, getting comfortable.

Izuku took that as a sign to begin.

"It all started one _really_ bad day.

"My father was a drunkard, and my mother was a fiend. And I was quite the crier as a kid. One day I was attacked by a sludge villain, but All-Might saved me. I was nervous, but I asked him if I could be a hero despite being quirkless. He just stood there and gave me a look of pity before crushing my dreams forever. You know what he said to me?" Izuku scoffed, the memory still painful despite everything that's happened to him. 

"He said that I had zero chance of becoming a hero without a quirk. Didn't even offer any alternatives. Just crushed my dreams and told me to be realistic, right there. I ran all the way home, crying my eyes out because I had been, once again, told that I was nothing, that I had no chance of becoming anything worthwhile. My parents were not in the best mood that night. My father was probably on his fourth or fifth beer, and my mother had most likely forgotten to take her medication that morning. Quite the deadly combination, especially when a crying 14-year-old charges in and tries to gain the sympathy of his neglectful parents.

"My mother immediately grabbed my cheeks with her telekinesis quirk, stretching them far apart. My father drunkenly stumbles towards me, with only one question on his mind. 'Why so serious, son? Why so serious?'

"The room temperature increased by a few degrees. That usually happens when my father is about to breathe fire, and I was held there, unable to move. My father looks at me with a smirk and says, 'Let's put a smile on that face.'

"The process was agonizing. I must've cried for hours afterward, my cheeks feeling like they had been pressed against hot coals. When they were done I ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror, and lo and behold I had a smile that would never go away. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day, I ran away from home. I drifted around, never staying in the same place for too long. I don't think my parents even put out a police report for me because I never saw any missing person posters. They just didn’t care.”

Dr. Tsuchikawa blinked. She had expected something out of the grinning inmate, but a story of this caliber? That was completely unexpected. She checked the file. There had been no reports of domestic abuse, but something was off. All the reports were hastily done, and the background checks for the Midoriyas had come up squeaky-clean. Too clean.

They not only had no recorded felonies, but they also had no minor infractions either. Not even a single parking ticket or case of jaywalking. Someone had tampered with the reports, but who?

A knock on the door alerted Dr. Tsuchikawa that therapy time was up. Collecting her things, she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I look forward to our next session, doc. Same time next week?" Izuku broke into insane cackling, the laughter following the doctor outside the room and into the corridor.

Dr. Tsuchikawa was unsettled. This teen had suffered abuse at the hands of his family and peers for years, only to be told that his dream was unrealistic by his idol. Then couple that with those scars. That made quite the volatile individual.

The doctor looked out the window, where the rain continued to fall. It was a bad day out there. Then again, it always was.

Weeks had passed after Izuku's incarceration in the asylum. He had built a bit of a reputation for himself. Most, if not all of the other inmates were terrified of him. To make the other inmates in Arkham afraid of you was quite a feat. No one bothered the greendette and his buddies.

Speaking of whom, the two of them were waiting for him at their usual table. Just looking at them, you wouldn't expect anything special. Two more inmates at an institution for the criminally insane.

The first was named Hitoshi Shinso. He wore a standard prison jumpsuit along with paper mache top hat. His quirk involved brainwashing anyone who responded to him. He had learned that he couldn't turn it off and had been forced to learn sign language to communicate. No one asked why he was in the asylum and nobody cared. They just couldn't speak sign. 

The second was named Mustard, or at least that's what he responded to. Poor fella forgot his name in an accident, and burned off his fingerprints as well. He wore a makeshift gas mask made from a pillowcase which never came off, not even when he was alone. Mealtimes were always interesting for Mustard, as if you watched closely, you'd notice that the food just seemed to vanish. The other inmates just stayed away from him.

They had been chatting amongst themselves when Izuku dropped in. "Hello, gentlemen. Fine weather we're having, aren't we?"

Shinso and Mustard gave Izuku an unimpressed stare. 

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny. What's gotten into you two today?"

_Well, the food today is actually better than I thought it would be. Not that it's much of an improvement, mind you._ Shinso signed, an impassive gaze on his face.

"The other inmates were discussing something about a new arrival. I didn't catch her name, but they mentioned that she had a frog mutation quirk."

Izuku grinned curiously. "Really? I wonder what she did to get herself in here?"

_I don't know, but I do know that her name is Asui. At least that's her last name. Apparently, she hates people with non-mutation quirks._

"Interesting. Shall I go over to her and introduce myself? She sounds like she could use some friends." 

_Be my guest._ Shinso stopped and gave Izuku a serious look. _Just don't get yourself killed. The last thing we need is for you to get beat to death by a frog._

"I'm always careful, Hitoshi. When was the last time I did something reckless?"

Shinso raised an eyebrow.

"That time doesn't count! I honestly thought that guy wanted a hug! How was I supposed to know that he was telling me to fuck off in his own way?"

"Do you even know where she's sitting, Izuku?"

Izuku frowned. "Of course I do! I just have forgotten where exactly that is!"

Shinso didn't sign anything and instead pointed across the cafeteria at an empty table where a green-haired girl sat, eating her lunch in solitude. 

"Thank you, Hitoshi. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to introduce myself." Izuku picked up his tray and made his way over to the girl. Sitting down across from her he began eating. 

"Hello there. I'm Izuku Midoriya. But most people here call me the-"

"Joker, kero." The girl continued eating her lunch, ignoring her fellow inmate. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Well, I'm glad to see that news travels fast in here! Now, you know me, but I don't believe I've made your acquaintance."

"Tsuyu Asui." The frog girl continued eating her meal, ignoring the inmate across from her.

"Well. My buddy says more than you do, and he's mute!" Izuku cackled, earning an annoyed look from the frog girl.

"Why are you here, kero?"

"Can't a person enjoy another's company? I thought you might be lonely. No one should be lonely, especially in this place."

Tsuyu sighed. "I'd suggest you don't come near me again, kero. I don't exactly like people anymore."

She got up and strode off, leaving Izuku grinning ghoulishly as usual. He cackled, shaking his head. "I'm certainly on a roll tonight! I wonder who else I can piss off?"

Izuku loved therapy time. He felt like he was actually making progress this time! All the other shrinks had usually quit by this point, but not Dr. Tsuchikawa. She seemed determined to help and make him at least somewhat sane. But he was making progress with her too. He could tell. She was starting to slip up. The signs were there. A slight smile when she walked into the observation room. A quiet chuckle when he made a joke. Almost calling him by his first name. If Izuku didn't know any better, he'd say the good doctor was starting to like him.

He didn't know how right he was.

"Hello again, doc. Congratulations! You've officially passed the point at which the other shrinks quit! I would give you a ribbon, but it seems I'm a bit tied up at the moment!" He cackled, the sound mostly covering the doctor's soft chuckle.

  


"Well, Izu-Mr. Midoriya, I believe it is time that you tell me exactly why you call yourself the Joker." Dr. Tsuchikawa's smile vanished, replaced with a professional expression.

"Well, if you insist, doc. It was a bad day, but not for me. No, it was the first time in a while that I had smiled. Anyways, I was walking near my old high school when I recognize these two goons that had terrorized me under the orders of their leader, Kacchan. I started towards them and one of them turned. 'Hey, it's the Quirkless freak with the clown face!' The two goons walked up to me, and they started jeering, calling me names and the like. In fact, I started laughing with them too.

"At that point, they didn't like my laugh. I looked at them and they had these terrified looks on their faces. And so I asked them, 'What’s the matter? Am I not funny to you anymore?'

"One of them made the mistake of trying to intimidate me. He got up in my face, telling me to fuck off. I said to him, 'Let's all just calm down now and smile.' The one in my face said that I wasn't funny. So I said to him, 'I know what'll make you smile.' And he snarkily replied with, 'Really? I'd like to see you try to make me smile.'

"I grabbed his face and gut him like a fish. His buddy turned and tried to run away, but I grabbed him and stabbed him in the chest. As the two pieces of shit were bleeding out on the concrete, I took my knife and I made them smile." Izuku cackled, remembering the rush he had felt.

"And then I left a calling card on the walls in their blood. Thinking back, I think that's what lead Batsy to me."

Dr. Tsuchikawa finished emptying her stomach into the nearby trash can before she recalled what he just said at the end. "Batsy?"

Izuku nodded. "You know, Batman?"

"Ah. Well, that story of yours is quite… graphic."

"I hope I did it justice, doc."

"Anyway, we've been making a lot of progress recently, and I'm going to see if I can schedule more appointments with you over the next few weeks."

"Are you that desperate to see me, doc? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to like me."

"That's beside the point. Anyway, my point is I'll be seeing you more often."

Izuku grinned. "Well, should I set up a candlelight dinner? I don't have the candles or the food, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Dr. Tsuchikawa smiled. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Midoriya. Well, I'll see you next week. Goodbye." She exited the observation room.

"See ya later, doc."

The smiling fiend started cackling, his laughter filling the room as he held his head in his hands, staring down at the table.

The greenette may have been locked in Arkham Asylum, but his reign of terror was far from over. The Clown Prince of Crime cackled. He had plans for Musutafu, but they would have to wait until he got out. That was fine with him. 

Soon, Musutafu would fear the Joker.


	2. All It Takes Is One Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more tragic backstories are revealed.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while to come out. But believe me, it's worth it.
> 
> I do not own Batman or MHA. Please don't sue me.

Tsuyu Asui was not having a good day. A week had passed since her incarceration at Arkham Asylum, and she could already tell she was being targeted. Many of the other inmates were giving her looks of disgust and hatred. So far, none of them had tried anything. 

Except for one green haired individual. 

Midoriya would pop out of existence to crack a joke, or offer advice, or just be a nuisance in general. Tsuyu didn't like him. But he still persisted, trying to be her friend.

Friends. When was the last time Tsuyu had a friend? It had been a long time. The last one had been Mongoose. And she had been a wonderful friend.

The frog girl cringed at the memory, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She leaned over the lunch table she was sitting at, trying not to cry.

"Bad memories?"

Tsuyu looked up at the source of the voice. Izuku Midoriya looked down at her, giving her a look of concern. 

"What do you want Midoriya, kero?"

Izuku made a fake offended look. "Don't friends help each other out?" He sat down across from Tsuyu, genuine concern in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" There was no mirth, no humor in his voice. Just a person looking out for his friend.

"I'm not your friend, Midoriya. Stop acting like it before you get hurt."

"Alright, fine. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be around. You should be able to find me pretty quickly."

The greenette got up and left, leaving Tsuyu alone with her thoughts.

She was secretly glad Izuku had asked. Not that she would admit it. Honestly, the reason she had pushed him away was that she didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't want him to meet the same fate as Mongoose. Tsuyu couldn't have another person suffer that fate.

The frog girl could still hear the screams of Mongoose and her family as they were killed. She started crying, tears streaming down her face.

Unfortunately, the tears only attracted those who were not so amicable towards Tsuyu. A few inmates who had been subtlety messing with her so far stood up and made their way over to the frog girl.

They didn't make that far before Izuku walked in front of them. The inmate in the lead knocked the greenette to the ground, causing him to spill his food onto the floor. 

The thug looked down and immediately went wide-eyed after realizing who he had just knocked over. He backed up, sputtering apologies as Izuku got to his feet. 

The greenette fixed the inmate in front of him in a glare. The thug flinched, watching as Izuku frowned.

“Now that wasn’t very nice, was it?”

A crowd had formed around the two inmates, the other inmates eager to see what would happen next. 

“Do you know what happens to people who aren’t nice to others in here?”

Izuku began grinning, the smile ghoulish and unsettling. The crowd echoed the expression, noting how screwed the inmate was.

“They are punished. And not by the guards.”

The greenette began with a low chuckle, his laugh getting higher and faster until he was cackling madly.

“And if I were you, I’d start running.”

The inmate turned and ran, the crowd parting to let him pass, the mad cackles of Izuku following him out of the lunchroom. 

The greenette stood there, laughing ghoulishly before suddenly stopping. He turned to one of the people in the crowd, a big burly man who looked like he could crush a man’s head in one hand.

“Mr. O’Leary, could you and a few of your friends please pay a visit to Mr. Hunter and teach him to watch where he’s going?”

The burly Irishman nodded, calling over a few other inmates before heading down the way the inmate had run off.

Izuku then turned to the other two inmates who were following the first. He gave them an unimpressed look. 

“If I  _ ever  _ see you threatening or intending to harm Ms. Asui in  _ any  _ way, you will be hearing from me  _ personally _ .  _ Do you understand?” _

The two inmates nodded, afraid for their lives. You did not want to be on the Joker's bad side.

The greenette frowned, dismissing the two inmates. 

“Now get out of my sight.”

The inmates took off, running as far as they could from the crazed greenette. Izuku watched them go, a frown present on his face.

Turning back to the crowd, he cracked a smile. “Can’t let everyone run around like madmen in here! We’re civilized people, after all!”

The crowd burst into laughter, Izuku joining in.

“Thank you, thank you! It’ll be here all week!”

After the laughter died down and the crowd dispersed, Izuku made his way over to Tsuyu’s table, where he sat down, earning a glare from the frog girl.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone, kero.”

"You wound me, Tsuyu. Such hostility even after all I've done for you?"

The frog girl clenched her jaw.

"What exactly have you done for me, kero?"

Izuku's smile vanished, his face turning serious. 

"Do you know how many people here want to kill you?"

Tsuyu shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time, kero."

"Those three that I chased away were not the first. They're just a small part that's been trying to kill you since you got here." Izuku leaned in, getting into Tsuyu's face. "And they won't be the last. I've used every bit of influence I have in this madhouse to keep you safe, but even that has its limitations."

Tsuyu slammed her fists on the table. She turned to the greenette, glaring daggers at him.

"I never asked for or wanted your help, kero.  _ So why are you helping me, Midoriya?" _

Without missing a beat, Izuku responded.

"Because I know what it's like being prosecuted for something you can't control. You think you're the only one with a tragic backstory? Well, buckle up pal, because it's storytime."

Izuku turned and yelled over his shoulder. "Mustard! Shinso! Would you kindly come over here? It's storytime!"

The two young men got up from their usual table and made their way over to Tsuyu's table.

When they arrived, they sat down and gave Izuku a questioning look.

"Ms. Asui here believes that she is the only one here with a tragic backstory."

Both Mustard and Shinso nodded, looks of clarity coming to their faces.

_ Which one of us is going first? _ Shinso signed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go first." 

Both Izuku and Shinso gave Mustard a surprised look. 

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked concern showing on his face.

Mustard nodded. 

"Well, you have the floor, my friend."

The masked man took a breath before beginning.

"Before I was incarcerated here at Arkham, I experimented with gases using my quirk. I was rejected from UA Academy because they thought my quirk was villainous. I hated the teachers there, and I still do. They didn’t take the time to even consider me. They just tossed me in with the rest of the rejects.”

Mustard stopped, collecting himself before continuing.

“I started wondering what gases I could make with my quirk, and what they could do. So I started experimenting. Unfortunately, I could not test the gases on myself. Breaks the scientific method, you see. Luckily, I found some test subjects, and the gases I made worked wonders. They caused irritability, extreme rage, anxiety, and sadness. But one fateful day, I discovered how to make fear gas.”

The masked man chuckled fondly, reminiscing on the night that had landed him in Arkham.

“I was so eager to test the new concoction that I failed to notice that I had failed to secure the canister correctly in the gas dispersion array. When I pulled the switch to begin the test, the faulty canister slipped and crashed to the floor, filling the room with the gas. The effects were instantaneous and quite horrifying.

“I opened my eyes and stood up, noticing that nothing seemed different at first. Assuming that the gas was a failure, I looked over at my test subject and immediately panicked. The subject was gone, and their place was a scarecrow. Not your average scarecrow, mind you. This scarecrow looked like it had crawled out of the darkest depths of Hell. It looked over at me, and I fell, scrambling to get as far as I could. I rushed to the bathroom, where I barricaded myself. 

“Some part of my mind tried to convince me that what I was seeing was just a product of the fear gas, and my rational mind agreed. I took off my gas mask and splashed water in my face, standing over the sink for a few minutes. Eventually, I looked at myself in the mirror to give myself a pep-talk.

“That was a mistake.

“The scarecrow stared back at me from the mirror, taunting me. It smiled at me, and I panicked once more. I bolted from the bathroom and ran into the street, screaming like a madman. Everywhere I looked, I saw the scarecrow. It followed, leering at me. Eventually, I ran down an alleyway and curled up into a fetal position, just wanting my suffering to end. And that’s when the Batman found me.”

“He saw me in a puddle of my own tears and urine, deduced that I was the one kidnapping homeless individuals, and threw me into the back of the Batmobile. And that’s where I met these two.”

Now having finished his story, Mustard leaned back, stretching his arms.

Shinso began next, his hands signing rapidly, Izuku translating for Tsuyu’s sake.

_ My story is a bit more akin to Izuku’s. I had a shit family. After they learned that my quirk involved brainwashing, they forced me to learn sign language. I had no friends because none of the other children at my school knew how to speak sign and they called me a freak.  _

_ This was my life for 18 years. I applied to UA to see if I could if they could help me achieve my dream of becoming a hero but to no avail. I was rejected because a mute person couldn’t be a hero. _

_ That left me back at rock bottom. So I did the thing that no one wanted me to do. I spoke and hypnotized one of my classmates from high school. Her name was Alice, and I had selected her because she reminded me of my favorite book series,  _ Alice in Wonderland. __

_ She became the first of my “friends,” the ones I would take from their lives and order them around like dolls. Eventually, Alice got sick because I hadn’t fed her in two weeks. I realized what I had done, and I ordered one of my “friends” to call the police. But before the cops could show up, the Batman arrived. He pinned me to the floor and closed my mouth so that I couldn’t control anyone with my quirk.  _

_ He made sure everyone was alright, and the scary part was, he did that all while staring at me. I couldn’t use my quirk. But he cuffed me and threw me in the back of his car and drove me here. And I’ve been here ever since. _

Shinso finished and looked over at Izuku, who looked off into the corner of the cafeteria, almost like he was looking at someone.

The greenette grinned. 

“For the author’s sake, we’re gonna do a quick timeskip here since you already know my tragic backstory!”

“Izuku, who are you talking to?”

* * *

  
  


Tsuyu covered her hands with her mouth, tears threatening to spill down her face.

“You’re Quirkless, kero?”

Izuku nodded grimly.

“I suppose you have a story as to why you’ve joined the madhouse, Ms. Asui?”

The frog girl nodded. “Please, call me Tsu. My story isn’t happy, kero. But then again, none of ours are.”

She took a deep breath, composing herself.

“My story is probably the shortest, kero. I had a happy life. My parents were well off, my younger siblings were doing well in school, and I was ready to apply to UA, kero.

“Then one day as my family is eating at the dinner table, our front door gets kicked down. My parents grab my siblings, hand them to me, and tell us to run. I didn’t question them, just grabbed my siblings and headed for the back door, kero.

“It was too late. The people who had invaded our home had covered the back door as well, and they grabbed us and dragged us to the front yard. They had set up stakes, and my parents were already there. My younger sister tripped, and the person holding her hauled her up and shot her.”

Tears began to prick up Tsuyu’s eyes.

“My friend, Habuko Mongoose, heard the commotion and decided to see what was going on. The invaders grabbed and executed her on the spot. I was frozen in terror and shock.

“My parents and younger brother were next. They burned my parents in front of us. I can still hear the screams, kero…”

Tsuyu sobbed, tears running down her face. Izuku, Mustard, and Shinso all were shocked. 

The frog girl sniffled before continuing.

“They forced us to our knees, and they executed my brother. He was only eight years old, kero…

“I was next. But as I accepted my fate, the gun against my head clicked. It was either jammed or empty.

“And something inside me snapped, kero.”

Tsuyu had stopped sobbing and was instead sitting up, rage blazing in her eyes.

“I grabbed the man who had the gun by the leg and pulled. He was swept off his feet and he hit the ground at a angle, snapping his neck. The next man had his face introduced to my foot. I shattered his skull. The rest scrambled for their weapons, but it was too late. I had already killed them at that point, kero.”

The frog girl paused.

“The police arrived a few minutes later, and they found me bashing a man’s head against the asphalt. I had to be tasered before they could get me in handcuffs. The rest is a blur, but I’m sure that the jury only saw a killer instead of a girl trying to defend herself. And that’s how I ended up in here, the victim of a race crime, kero.”

The three others at the table stared with wide eyes. They said nothing for a few minutes.

“That’s tragic. I think you’d fit right in with us!”

Tsuyu turned to Izuku in disbelief. “I spill my tragic backstory, and that’s all you can think of, kero?!” She got to her feet, taking her tray to the trashcans. “Unbelievable.”

A thug stood up, following the frog girl to the trash. Izuku and his buddies noticed the shiv in his hand, and immediately rushed after her, yelling to get her attention. Tsuyu ignored them, continuing forward.

The thug made it to Tsuyu and grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. A look of confusion appeared on her face, and then she noticed the shiv. Tsuyu closed her eyes, resigning herself to the same fate as her family. 

The killing blow never came. 

Tsuyu opened her eyes to see guards restraining the thug who had attempted to shank her, and Izuku lying on the ground, clutching his side, blood pooling on the floor. The shiv was protruding from his side.

The frog girl was honestly shocked. The Joker, one of the most influential figures in Arkham, had taken a shiv for her, a mutie.

She dropped to her knees next to him, reaching towards the shiv and giving the greenette wide eyes.

“Midoriya, you idiot! Why did you do that, kero!”

Izuku smiled before grimacing in pain. “You looked like you needed a friend.”

Fresh tears made their way to Tsuyu’s eyes. She punched the greenette in the shoulder.

“That doesn’t mean you get to take a prison shank for me, kero!”

“I guess that’s part of my charm.” The greenette laughed at his own joke before coughing in pain. 

“I’m going to get you to the infirmary, kero. You’re not going to die on me, you idiot.”

Tsuyu scooped up the greenette in her surprisingly strong arms before storming out of the cafeteria, Mustard and Shinso in tow.

She looked down at her charge. He was laughing, as if he thought the pain was funny.

Tsuyu felt a fire begin to burn in her soul. The people who had done this to her friend would pay.

Soon, they would fear the name Killer Frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. That was horrendously depressing, wasn't it? Well, there's more to come. So buckle up, because it's a wild ride in the Madhouse!
> 
> Also, here's a link to the discord I help moderate. It's got a bunch of other interesting stories on it, as well as their authors. You might even find me there!
> 
> https://discord.gg/F9hHHYX

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I have shivers running down my spine. 
> 
> I gotta write fluff to purify myself.
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
